The Muscle Men
by The Muscle Men Series
Summary: This story takes place in the future before you ask. This story is about muscular men who wrestle and fight. Read the beginning to see how the story works and just go along with it. Private message me what you want to happen next!
1. The First Fight

In this story each of the men have 3 main areas. The chest, abs, and the champions special area. When 2 men fight they must first take off their shirts. Then if they decided to they each look at what level each of their areas are. There are 5 levels 1 being weakest 5 being strongest. Once they engage in combat they must punch each of the areas until they are out of power. They have to destroy the chest and abs before they can get the special area. Once they are destroyed the special area will twitch. Once the fighters special area is destroyed they die. After 1 fighter is dead another may absorb their power.

"Hello class. Everyone take their seats." said Mrs. Perlock. John sat down at his usual spot next to the window and the teacher started rambling on about her math stuff. He took a deep sigh and stared at some birds. There were 5 boys in the class other than him. Their names are Zach, Greg, Tyler, Michael, Ryan, John, and George. He noticed Ryan looked his way and puffed his chest out showing him his muscles. After class was over everyone left but John and Ryan. They stood chest to chest. " You think you're so tough John. Well I'm gonna wipe that smug smile off your face." Threatened John said "Oh, you wanna go bro?" They both flung their shirts off at the same time. Ryan had a 8 pack and a thick chest. Smaller in muscle size though. John had a gigantic chest and a large 6 pack. Extremely bigger in muscle compared to Ryan. They got into a fighting stance.

John did the first blow. He brought up his fist and punched Ryan in the face. Ryan stumbled back a bit with his arms out leaving his body unprotected. John noticed and decided to let him regain his composure. Ryan growled and flexed his muscles trying to intimidate John. He was the least muscled out of all of them so of course it wasn't gonna work. John got out of fighting position and left his whole body exposed. Ryan noticed that he thought he wasn't a threat. He then quickly went underneath him and punched his gut in and lifting him off the ground. John's body hunched over his fist as he dangled in the air. He held him there for a minute to let the pain seep in. Then threw him onto the ground chest up. He walked over to the giant body and kneeled down beside him. "Heh. You fool. Underestimating me! HAHAHAH! Now that I have defeated you I'm gonna claim my prize." He decided to do a quick scan before he took his energy. He put a hand on the fallen man's chest. John's chest started to glow as Ryan scanned it. "Grr… I forgot to take out his chest." He moved on top of John so he was sitting on his abs. He looked at the still body for a minute examining his perfect muscles. As the muscular man breathed his chest expanded and went back in in perfect motions. Ryan blushed and laid down on him so their chests and abs touched. Ryan looked at John's body. His big biceps, his perfectly structured neck, and his overpowering chest and abs. He looked up at his face and realized he had woke up. John looked back at Ryan and stared at him. They stared at eachother for a bit blushing. John broke the silence and said "So how are you?" Ryan still laying on him said "I was just about getting ready to end your life and take your power." John lifted his head and looked at the mass of muscles pressed together. "Well I guess you're the one who's life is going to be taken." "Huh?" Ryan leaned off John a bit. John wrapped his arms around Ryans muscular back pressed his muscles against his sucking the life out of his. "Since my muscles are bigger than yours by far there is no risk in pressing." John stood up still squeezing him since they were at equal height. Ryan wrapped his arms around John and started pressing also. They did that for a while stumbling around the room, grunting and sweating. They were both looking down at their chests to see who's would survive. Both men held their ground firm for a while but Ryan started showing signs of losing. "No… Defeated by the likes of you…" After a while John let Ryan go who fell straight to the ground with his chest up. "It was a good fight." John punched Ryan in the abs breaking the weak point instantly and killing him. He picked up Ryan's body and put him on his shoulder. He walked over to one of the desks and laid him down. He then laid on top of Ryan's limp body and started to absorb his muscle. He could feel his muscles growing. It felt good. About 5 minutes after pressing bodies with him he threw the corpse on the floor. Ryans muscles were puny now thanks to John. He looked at his muscle growth and said "Yeah. I like this feeling. Now that Ryans dead the other boys in the class will probably come after me for my muscles. Oh well I'll deal with that when the time comes." and with that he left shirt still off and Ryan's body still on the floor.


	2. A New Location

-The next day-

Mrs. Purlock walked to her classroom at 5:00 A.M. "Might as well be early so I can grade some tests." She opened the door and saw Ryans shirtless body on the ground.

-2 hours later-

Tyler, Zach, Michael, Greg, and George were gathered in a circle. Everyone was there but John. "So then we are getting transfered to a boys academy since they don't know who did it." Tyler said. "Yeah but Ryan though... He was such a good fighter." Michael said. "It was probably from his lack of muscle." Said Greg. "Yeah well you're the biggest here so of course you would say that." George said. "Heh yeah I have been going hardcore at the gym lately." Greg replied. He felt a presence behind him and turned quickly to see who it was. It was John. "Oh hey John. Why are you late today?" Greg asked. "Eh thought I would stay at the gym a little extra today." John answered. "So did you see what happened to Ryan?" Tyler asked. "Yeah and I guess this means we are getting transfered to a boys only academy. I heard that its one of those fighting academies." John said. Just then a man walked up to them. "Hello boys. Time to load the plane."

-On the plane-

"Here men change into these." The man said. They went into the changing areas to get dressed. They all had to share 1 big room to change in. All of their shirts were off in almost an instant. They locked the door and stood in pairs to each other. Chest to chest. John and Greg. George and Tyler. Michael and Zach. "Wrestle on fight men!" Tyler yelled at them. "3... 2... 1... FIGHT!" They all pounded together and wrestled. John and Greg were locked together. Grunting and sweat running down their backs. They both backed up for a bit to catch their breath. Greg noticed that he was losing... But how? He had always been on even terms with John. He looked at Johns muscles and noticed that they were bigger. "Grr." Greg was trying to intimidate John. It worked. John flinched and backed away a bit. Greg charged at John muscles flexed. John charged at him back. They collided and stumbled back from the force. For a minute they stood there. Chest to chest. Then they realized all the other guys were watching them. "You guys still wrestling?" Michael said. They were already in their suits. John and Greg looked at each other and realized that they didn't put theirs on yet. "We will meet you guys at the front" said Michael. "Ok. We will be out in a couple minutes." The other men left and locked the door behind them. Greg and John compared each others muscles. "Huh? We have always had the same size. How are yours bigger than mine?" Greg asked. "Guess I'm superior to you now. Heheh." John smirked. "Whatever I'll catch up to you in no time." Greg and John finished putting on their uniforms. They left the room and the other guys were all out there waiting for them. The man came over and said "Good. Now that you all have finished getting dressed it's time to activate your suits." He pressed a button and all the suits got the number 49 on their shoulders. "Now on your arms there are 3 buttons. These buttons will leave one part of your body exposed at all times. The exposed body part is meant to intimidate opponents. The first button is to expose the chest. Second is the abs. Last is the biceps. Select one now." Everyone chose the chest. "As I expected. The chest is the most commonly used one. The armor will now activate." The armors chest area disappeared leaving their chests bulging with muscle. "You cannot change your choice now that you have made it. You may also turn the top half of your armor off at any time by putting your hands on the belt. Same for turning it back on" The men weren't paying attention and were checking themselves out. Once they heard about the belt thing they started testing it out. "Listen this is important." They all stopped immediately and looked back to him. "Most of the groups have 10 people. You only have 6. That means the bigger groups might try to pick fights with you because they will think you are weak. Now onto the academy. Every day you will have combat training from 8:00 A.M. to 3:00 P.M. That is what you would call your school hours. Meal times are 5:00 A.M to 7:30 A.M. for breakfast, 12:00 P.M. to 1:00 P.M for lunch, and 6:00 P.M to 8:00 P.M. for dinner. Let me just warn you now the lunchrooms are crazy places. The gym is open all day everyday. Most men go there in their free time or fight/train with other people. Fights are not allowed during school hours for any reason. To fight someone you either have to be in a dorm room or in the gym fighting area. The group to kill the final person in a group gets a glorious reward. Fights are honorable and are 1 vs 1. It is not against the rules to 2 vs 1 but it is not respected. Make sure to stay away from groups 1 - 10 they are very powerful." He took a look up front quickly. "It seems we are here. Welcome to Fighter Academy. I will show you to your dorm and the rest you will have to figure out on your own." They got off and followed him into the building admiring how large it was. There weren't many people in the hallways. George noticed this and looked up at the clock. It was 1:30. They were all in class. Here it is, dorm 49. He stopped opened the door and they all went in. "There are 10 beds so the extra 4 can be used for luggage. There is also 1 bathroom with a shower and a closet. Enjoy unpacking and getting used to this place for today. We will not meet again. Goodbye." He left the room and closed the door. Everyone looked at each other. "Did anyone get his name?" Zach asked. No one responded. Greg sat down on a bed and turned his armor off. "Well he said we can do whatever today, so let's do whatever." Everyone decided they would go off and look around on their own. John and Greg were the only ones who stayed in the room. They both had their armor off. They stared at each other for a bit. "So you wanna continue that match we had earlier?" John asked. Greg stood up and said "Oh yeah you know it." They got in a fighting stance and puffed out their chests. They quickly started throwing punches at each others bodies until one of them gave up. They went on punching for a while until Greg gave a powerful blow to the center of Johns chest. He stumbled back letting out loud grunt. While he was stunned he left his gut wide open to a killing blow. Greg took advantage of that and punched it as hard as he could. John bent forward holding his abs in pain and backing away slowly. Greg walked up to him and started pressing bodies with him. John did the same. They did this for a while sweating and grunting and no side seemed to be giving in. They were staring each other straight in the face with manley looks. They kept pushing harder and harder until their noses were touching. "*Grunt* Still as good as ever. *Grunt*" Greg said. "*Grunt* You two *Grunt*" John replied. After a couple minutes of grunting and sweating they finally let go realizing that they would just wear themselves out trying to press. They panted for a bit still staring each other straight in the eyes. After a minute they sat down on their beds. Greg looked down at his muscles then at Johns then at his face. John did the same. "Good work out." Greg said. "Yeah guess we should go check out the gym." They stood up and walked to the door. "Wait." Greg said. "We need to turn our suits on first." "Oh yeah. I forgot." They put their hands on their belts and instantly the suit came on leaving only their chests bulging. "Ok. Let's go." John said and opened the door. "Hold on I need to go to the bathroom." Greg said. "Ok I will wait outside then." John opened the door and went outside. He leaned against the wall flexing his muscles when people passed by. The hallway was mostly empty. John looked to his left and saw 2 beefy men coming towards him. He saw that they also chose the chest for their armor opening. He compared his with theirs and saw that they were close to even with his. "So you are part of the new group here." Man 1 said. "Heh. We don't need any more of you beginners." Man 2 said. John looked at their group numbers and it said they are in group 24. "I'm Gary and this is Phillip." "I'm John." "Well John why don't we step inside your room here and get to know each other a little. John knew they were picking for a fight. Greg and him could beat them. Ok come on in. He opened the door and walked on in letting them follow him and lock the door behind them. "Greg we have some visitors." Greg opened the door looked at them and immediately saw what was going on. "Ok. You two think you're hot stuff huh? Well lets just see about that." Greg said. They growled and turned off their armour revealing their enormous muscles. John and Greg did the same. John and Gary stood in front of each other and so did Phillip and Greg. They were all the same height so they didn't have any advantages. Gary and John stared eye to eye coldly. They sized each other up comparing muscles. Gary had a 5 for chest 4 for abs and 5 for biceps. John had 5 for each. John gave out a smirk and Gary punched him in the face surprising John causing him to fall over. He looked over at Greg and Phillip and they were wrestling each other to the ground. John got back up and held his chest high in the air showing his dominance. This angered Gary so he went for another face punch. John saw it coming so he easily caught his fist. Gary stood there for a minute as if he was waiting to be punched. John noticed and decided to punch him just because he was showing a major weak spot. John punched his gut in causing Gary to hunch over bending his chest over his stomach. John crouched underneath his chest and punched straight up. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Gary screamed as he fell to the ground defeated chest up and proud. He looked over at Greg and they were pressing. Greg was winning. He looked back down at his fallen opponent still alive by a weak spot. John looked his body up and down waiting for a twitch. After some time he saw a twitch at his nipples. John put his hands on his chest ring fingers covering the nipple. Gary let out a soft sigh. John started pressing his hands harder and harder on his chest until his nipples got crushed. Gary lay on the ground with his tongue out motionless. John has beaten his first opponent. He looked at his fresh corpse. Muscles waiting to be absorbed. He heard a grunt and looked over to see Greg sitting on Phillip breaking his weak point and killing him. He looked back at the muscled body before him. He laid down on the body and started absorbing his muscles. A couple minutes later he sat up and saw Gary was completely absorbed. He looked over at Greg who had an absorbed Phillip over his shoulder waiting by the door. John picked Gary's body up and brought him to the door. They opened the door and piled the bodies on the floor in front of the room. Then closed the door and stared at each other. They looked and saw that their muscles had become stronger. "You know what this means." Greg said. John smirked and puffed up his muscles. "I'm ready bro." They quickly pressed chests trying to defeat each other. They both started grunting and sweating again. They pressed harder this time than last time. As they pressed their faces got closer and closer. They were nose to nose staring each other in the eyes. They went even closer until eventually they kissed.

-The next day-

John woke up to the feeling of a hand on his chest. He looked up at his chest and saw Greg was in bed with him and had woken up. They got out of bed and saw that the others were asleep. They walked into the bathroom and closed the door. "No one can find out about that." John said. "Yeah I know." Greg replied. They stared at each other in silence. "I have to tell you something." John said. "What?" John hesitated for a moment. "I killed Ryan." Greg stood there shocked. "I'm sorry i didn't tell you guys sooner." Greg stood there speechless. "I didn't mean to. He attacked me and I got caught up in the heat of battle and I guess it just happened." Greg looked John in the eyes hardly. There was an unbearable silence between them. "It's ok." Greg said. "Huh?" John seemed confused that he would forgive him do easily. "You said he attacked you right? It was self defense." "I guess so..." "John you absolutely can not tell the others. They might not understand." They pressed their chests against each other. "Remember not to tell them about what happened after our fight yesterday." Greg said. "mhm." John opened the door to the bathroom and went back to his bed. Greg did the same but this time in his own bed.


	3. A Tounament

John sat in bed wide awake. It's not like hes going to go to sleep for 1 more hour. He looked around at everyone else but they were all asleep. It was 6:00 A.M. and John decided that it would be a good idea to go down to breakfast early. He yawned and scratched his chest. He left a note on the door where he was. He took a peek outside. No one was there. The guards weren't put on duty until 7:00. He started walking to the cafeteria with his armor off. He walked in and to his surprise there was only 1 other person there. He stood on top of a table armor off chest up. John flexed his chest at him to show he wasn't afraid of him. Most of the men here had the same muscle size. John walked up to him with his chest fully flexed. He stopped right beneath him so he couldn't see his face over his chest. The man stepped down onto a chair and hugged Johns face into his abs. John sat there for a moment feeling his muscles expand and go back in. Then the man suddenly hopped down and left the room without saying a word. John followed. They were walking past a ton of dorms until finally the stopped. The dorm number was 48. He walked in and turned to John who was just standing there outside the door. "Well are you gonna come in before the guards catch you shirtless?" John walked inside and closed the door behind him. "My names Mike." "I'm John and where are your dorm mates?" "Dead." "Oh. Sorry to ask." Mike and John had their chests puffed out. Mike flexed his muscles and got into a wrestling position. John hadn't wrestled in a while. John stretched his muscles and got into position. They stared eye to eye while circling around each other. They did this for a while and then collided with each other. They grunted and sweated as they tried to bring the other to the ground. Mike pushed John by his chest. John stumbed back with his chest puffed up even more. Mike walked up and started to press John. He did the pressed for a while stumbling around the room. As usual John was winning. Mike quickly reacted by breaking the grip and headbutting his gut. Johns giant body hunched over Mike. Mike felt the warmth of the mans skin against his. He threw Johns body off of his. John panted and slowly got up. John musturing whatever energy he had left and flexed his chest so that it bulged. "It's over." Mike said. John stumbled over to Mike still winded from the gut blow. John got to him and fell right on top of him. Mike sighed and picked him up. He then opened the door and threw him onto the floor chest up. John was defencless in the hall. Ready to be absorbed by any passing by stranger. Mike picked him back up and lay him down on one of the beds in his room. Then he left without saying a word. Greg woke up and stretched. He looked down at John's bed and saw that it was empty. Prabably went to eat breakfast. Tyler came out of the bathroom and noticed Greg was awake. "Sup." Greg said. "Sup." Everyone else had left for class. It was 7:30. Greg stood up and went into the bathroom with Tyler. They stood in front of the mirror checking themselves out. "Don't worry youll be at my muscle size one day." Greg said and gave him a pat on the chest." Greg turned and left. Tyler turned his armor on and followed. They got to classroom 49 everyone was there but John. "He better hurry or he will be late. They sat waiting until 7:59. Right when it hit 8:00 he burst in. "Just on time." The instuctor said. "My name is Mr. Smith, but just call me Joe." He had the same armor as the students and he also chose the chest with his mulacles bulging more that anyone elses. "Everyone form a line side by side." They followed the instructions quickly. He walked down the row with a clip board writing down their sizes. When he got to the end he stopped and read the sheet. "I will now say your groups strength order. The order is first being best last being worst. John, Greg, Tyler, Zach, George, and Michael. They stood there emotionless. "This order could change if one of you surpasses the others muscle size or beat them in the tournament we are about to have. They all snickered and murmured to each other. "First you have to beat me." Joe said "Who wants the first punch?" The guys hesitated and looked at eachother. Everyone turned their armor off. Joe revealed muscles bigger than all of theirs. Greg came forward with his chest up and said "I do." He walked up to the teacher who was about 6 inches taller that the rest of them. Greg stared forward at his chest and he looked down at him and said "Ready when you are." Greg lifted his fist and punched his chest as hard as he could. He didn't even flinch. All the guys charged at him. Joe defeated them 1 by 1 with a hard punch to their chests. He defeated George first, then Michael, then Zach, then Tyler. Only John and Greg were left standing on opposite sides of him. They looked at each other and nodded knowing what to do. John charged towards him and Joe turned to him. Right after Greg snuck up behing and put his arms under his armpits holding him in place. John started punched his body as hard as he could. Joe broke free from Gregs grip and punched John in the gut. He bent forward and backed away. As soon as Joe turned to Greg he jumped on him and started pressing. "Hah. Why even try?" Joe started pressing him back. After 30 seconds Joe let go and Greg fell to the floor. "Looks like I win." Joe said and turned around. Right as he turned John started pressing him two. Joe was already weak from the beating he got before and the pressing from Greg. Plus John was the most beefy out off all the students. They pressed for a while, Joe taking steps back from holding them both. After 5 minutes the giant instructor fell with a loud thud with his giant chest in the air. John saw the center of Joes chest twitch he looked at the others and saw theirs twitch also. He has the chance to kill them all and take all of their muscle. He stood there for a minute deciding what to do. Eventually he decided to let them live. He didn't want to kill his friends like he did with Ryan. He also needed an instructor for group wars. He piled everyone on top of eachother and left the teacher in the middle of the floor. They wouldnt waked up for about an hour. He decided to play with their bodies for a bit. He knelt down next to the teacher and looked at his giant muscles. He rubbed his hand across his body until he reached the genital area. "Hmm.." John thought.

-1 hour later-

Everyone woke up in a pile. They all got off of each other and looked at eachother. "Time for the tournament." Joe said. They all cheered." They huddled around the board in the classroom. Their first opponent is group 50. John felt a wave of relief that they weren't up against 48. Group 50 had 6 people same as them. "First round killing is allowed." Joe said. "They need to cut down the number of groups." There were 500 groups. Soon to be 250. Group 50 came in. John looked surprised to see they were all scrawny. All but 1 member. His muscles were as big as their teacher. Everyone turned their armor off. Joe rushed between them and said "Hold on we don't fight here. Follow me." They did so staying in their groups, armor still off. Joes class went left the other went right. They walked for 5 minutes in their direction before coming to a door. Joe stopped at a door. "Here is the arena you will fight in. When you step in you will be teleported into a room with an opponent. All of the fights are private so no one is watching. When you win step into the teleporter that comes up in the center of the room. If someone from your team loses you must send someone else to battle the person who won. Got it?" The men nodded cracking their knuckles. "Ok I must leave now. Go in when your ready." Joe left. They all looked eager to go in. They looked at eachother then quickly ran into the door. Greg looked at his opponent. It was a scrawny. He sighed and closed the door. John also quickly looked. He got the beefy. He smirked and closed the door. They were same height. The beefy had bigger muscles. John walked up to him and put a hand on his chest. The beefy grunted and puffed it up. John also puffed his. The beefy raised an eyebrow accepting his challenge. He had giant nipples. John grabed his chest putting his thumbs on his nipples. The beefy looked down at the hands on his chest. He looked over at Johns chest which was completely unprotected. John pressed the beefys nipples. The beefy grunted and looked at John's nipples which were quite large themselves. He grabed John's nipples and did the same. Eventually they started rubbing each others bodies. They went to the ground, John on top of the beefy. John started punching his chest. "More... More... MORE!" John started punching his chest as hard as he could. The beefy loudly grunted with each hit. John stopped for a minute. "What's your name?" John asked. "Names Grant." They looked each other in the eyes. John moved his hands past his abs.

-Meanwhile-

The men stood outside. Everyone was there but John again. "So John got the beefy." Greg said. The others grunted in agreement. "Wonder if he's winning." Michael said. They sat in silence and waited.

-30 minutes later-

*Zip* John stood up. Grant was panting on the ground. "Let's meet again sometime." John said to him. Grant started breathing normally again. "Ok defeat me now so your friends don't get too worried." "Ok." John started punching his gut. "Harder." John started punching harder and harder. "HARDER!" John gave his gut the most powerful punch he could give. "OOOOO UUUGGHH!" Grant lay still on the floor. John saw his genital area twitch. He made note of that in case of future fights. He patted Grants chest and walked away. "See you later." He said and walked through the door. It was 6:00 P.M. They all looked at him. "What?" He asked. "So then you killed him?" Tyler asked standing up. "No I let him live. He was a worthy opponent." John said with a raised chest. They all left patting John on the back. Greg stayed. John still had his chest up and flexed. Greg walked up to him with a flexed chest staring him in the face. "We are gonna end this now." He said. John looked surprised and put a hand on Greg's chest. "Fine we can wrestle in the room later." He said. "No we are gonna fight. And I'm gonna win. Alone." Greg said. "Oh cocky are we?" John said and got closer to his face. "Ok then let's go." John said pushing his chest making him stumble back. They walked down to the fighting rooms in the gym. They went in room 6 and locked the door. The room gave them the ability to fly as long as they were in there. They immediately started wrestling. Growling, punching each other, grunting, and sweating. John pinned Greg on the ground holding both of his shoulders on the ground. Their chests were fully flexed

Out as high as possible. Greg growled at him and kneed him in the gut. John let go of him and backed away. Greg got up and backed him against the wall punching his gut. John did what he did with grant. He grabbed Greg's chest and put his thumbs on his nipples. Greg stopped and looked down at his chest. He looked at John then at his chest then back at him then back at at his chest. He repeated this pattern several times eyes wide. "Heheh." John smirked and punched his gut in sending him into the air. "GAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Greg yelled tongue out as he flew through the air. John flew directly to him and punched his chest in sending him spiraling to the ground tongue out. He landed on the ground with a loud thud.

John landed on the ground beside him. His nipples twitched. John sat down on his gut and put his thumbs on his nipples. He sat there wondering if he should kill him or not. He stood up, picked him up, put him over his shoulder, and walked out the door. The other guys at the gym looked at him. One of them said "You should have killed him." John looked at him. He stood up. They were same height. Everyone at the school was same height. The man walked up to John and stared him in the eyes John nodded for him to follow him. He took him into the fighting room. A minute later John came out with both of them over his shoulder. "Anyone else?" He asked with his chest high. Everyone looked at each other and backed away. John walked out of the gym and everyone in the hall had the same reaction. He walked into the room. Everyone was asleep. He laid Greg on the bed and covered him up. He took the man and laid him onto his bed. John stood over him and glared at his corpse. He laid down and started to absorb him. He finished and threw the body onto the floor outside. Right when he was gonna close the door he saw Grant. John stepped outside and closed the door. He then walking with him. They didn't say anything as they walked into his empty dorm. An hour later John came out. He turned to grant and said "See you later." Grant nodded and closed the door. John went back to his dorm and went to sleep.


	4. Group 10

John woke up and saw a letter on his chest. It was from the council. He opened it and it said. "Hello John. We have noted on your great performance and have upgraded your armor. Just press the button at the bottom of this letter to upgrade. We are very pleased." John pressed the button ans his armor transformed. He stood up to see the change. He was wearing red armored underwear with the number 49 on both sides. John stretched all of his muscles and gave out a laugh. "Heheh. Now this is armor. It made all of his muscles seem like they were bulging. He looked at the clock 7:30 A.M. John walked outside. There were some people out there and they stared at him. John walked down the hallway with his chest held high. He walked into his classroom and sat down. They stared at him. "Where did you get that armor?" Tyler asked. "The council gave it to me for some reason." John said. "Greg can i talk to you for a minute alone?" John asked. Greg didn't say anything and followed him into the hallway. "About what happened last night... What was up with you?" John asked. "I dont even know myself. You know how sometimes you just want to defeat someone stronger than you? Just like Ryan did with you?" John looked down remembering killing him and sighed. "Yeah. I do." "No need for explaining then." John nodded and they walked back into the classroom. Joe walked in shortly after. "Alright men all of you drop and give me 100 pushups." They all went down side by side and started doing them. "After you finish come up here and bench your max. Then once you finish beat me to the ground. Once you do that you can go." John finished first and jogged up to the bench presses. He put on 800 and started lifting. Greg finished his pushups after John started bench. He sat down next to him and did 500. John set the weights down and went over to Joe. Joe was in a fighting position and John got in one also. John ran at the teacher and started punching his chest. They grunted with every punch. Joe blocked one of John's punches and started punching John's chest. They grunted with every punch until John blocked one of his. Then they started wrestling. The other guys had already finished and were watching the fight. John had Joe pinned and started punching his gut. He did this for a while and then stopped. Joe was defeated. John lifted his chest triumphently and walked out of class with his friends leaving Joe on the ground. They went to the gym to work out. They had the whole thing to themselves. They all went to separate parts of the gym and lifted weights. They all lifted in silence. 1 by 1 they started leaving until it was just John and Greg again. Greg walked up to John. He was lifting weights and staring at his biceps, grunting with each rep. "Hey. Look at this." Greg said and tossed a map to him. John set the weights down and opened it. It was a mapof the school. There were 5 buildings the center one was the building for the council members. The 2nd was for groups 1-10 the 3rd was for groups 11-100 the 4th was for groups 101+. The last was the arena. All this time they havent even seen the first ten groups. Johns eyes widened. "I'm gonna go take a look at building 2." John said. "Ok I"ll go get everyone."

-A few minutes later-

John stood at the door leaning against the wall. Greg walked up with everyone Mike and Grant were there also. They looked each other and left the building.

-At the building-

They looked around. Looked exactly like their hall. No perks for power. Everyone was wearing the same armor as John. They gave them dirty looks as they walked by. They continued down the hallway until they ran into a group of super beefy men blocking the hall in a clump. John walked up to one and said. "Move." He turned to him and stared him in the face. All of their muscles were 3 times John's size. The man got closer to his face. "Go back to your building shrimp." The man spit on John's cheek. John pushed his chest. He growled and opened the door to his room. John walked in with him leaving everyone else outside. The man pushed John up against the wall and started choking him. John raised his feet and kicked his chest knocking him back. The man stumbled back and john rammed into his gut. The man grunted and backed up against the wall. John started punching the man's gut hard. The man put his hands on John's shoulders with his eyes widening with every punch. John kept punching and didnt stop. After a while John paused with his fist still in his gut. He looked at the man's. face. His eyes were wide. He let out a soft growl. John backed up releasing his hand from his gut. The man stumbled forward a bit and regained his balance. He growled and charged at John. John stood there muscles flexed ready to absorb the impact. This made the man even more angry he punched John's chest with superior strength. John's eyes widened bigger than when the man's did. John smashed against the wall and let out a loud yelp of pain. John just barely dodged a killing blow to the gut and grabbed the man's arm. The man raised an eyebrow and stood there waiting for John to attack. John smirked and lowered the mans arm with no effort. The man gasped and got back in a fighting position. John walked up to him and put a hand on his chest. The man looked down at him. John moved his hand to his giant nipples. The man wrapped his arms around John's body. John leaned on him and they fell to the floor. John laid on his chest. The man gulped and blushed. John felt movement in the man's pants and smiled. The man reached down to Johns pants with his giant muscles fully flexed. John looked down at the man's hand and then at the man's giant chest. "Alright." John said.

-30 minutes later-

-Zip- John stood up and looked at the man. His giant body panting and covered with sweat. The man looked at him and said "You're pretty good. Must have had experience." "Guess you could say that." John said and laid back down on his chest. The man laid there and stared at the ceiling. John punched his chest. The man simply laid there and smiled. "You lookin for more of me?" He said and squeezed John onto his chest. "Is this enough?" He asked. John laid there for a moment then sat up and said "If 1 of us doesn't get defeated it will look bad." The man sighed with his chest flexed. "I see what your saying." He said and looked at his own nipples. "Next time be easier on these babies." He said and pointed to them. John put his thumbs and pressed on them. The man grunted and scratched his chest. John sat up and stopped right before his fist smashed his chest. "Whats your name?" John asked. "Cole" he said. "I'm John." He replied and raised his fist again. He brought his fist down with all his might crushing Cole's massive chest. He waited and saw his nipples twitch. "Pretty common." John said and put a hand on his chest. Cole's body was super muscular. John hesitated and stood up leaving Cole's massive body on the ground. John opened the door and looked at the men. "Whose next?" He asked. They all growled and followed him into the room. John's friends came in to just in case. The men looked down at Cole's massive body and flared with anger. The room instantly turned into sweaty cramped wrestling.

-2 hours later-

John stood in the room with the mass of muscles on the ground. He was the only one left standing. He went to the enemy group's men first. He went to the first one. His weak spot was his crotch. John stomped on it and his eyes bugged out while making a soft croak of defeat. He bent down angered and started punching the dead mans chest. The man's chest was the 2nd biggest in the room. John kept punching his chest now shouting. Beside him was Michael, Zach, and George. They were dead. John laid down on him and absorbed him as hard as he could. "That feel good? Huh? Better cause this is the last person who's ever gonna rub chests with your stupid giant chest." He sat up and threw him next to the door next he went to Cole. He knelt down next to him and rubbed his chest. "Wake up." John said and started punching his gut. Cole woke up and started coughing. He had the biggest chest in the room. He looked at John and put a hand on his shoulder. John bent down and laid on his chest. Cole grabbed John's hand and hoisted himself up. His eyes widened instantly when he saw the mass of muscles on the ground. "Go outside. I'll deal with this." John said. He obeyed and went outside without saying a word. He went over to Tyler and Greg. Still alive. Mike and Grant were also alive. He put them in a pile. Then he absorbed Michael, Zach, and George putting them in a separate pile with the first man he absorbed. There were still 9 fresh men waiting to be inspected on the ground. He walked. Over to 2 men laying on each other. Both dead. He picked them up and laid them on the bed. Then he went over to a group of big chested men. All 5 were dead. John had a good haul of men. He went over to the last 2. They were laying on each other. The guy on the bottoms nipples were started to get crushed from the man on the top. John quickly picked the man on top up and the one on the bottom was safe. He put them in the alive pile. He lifted his chest triumphantly. "There all done." He said. He looked over at the 7 bodies of muscle on the bed. "Ok Cole you can come in." He rushed in and saw the piles. "You can absorb your group members if you want since... You know..." John looked at him. "Yeah. I know." Cole had a deep pool of emotions running inside him. John walked up to him and hugged him. Cole hugged back. They stood there for a minute in silence hugging. "Could have been worse." John said. "Yeah. You and me could have died." Cole said already knowing the answer. They released from the hug and Cole walked over to the dead pile of men. John picked up the alive group and dumped them into the bathroom and went in and closed the door. John went over to a defeated Greg and sat down next to him. He dragged him onto his lap and started rubbing his chest. He dragged him up even further so his back was up against his chest. He wrapped his arms around his chest and squeezed. Then fell asleep. John woke up in the same spot. Everyone was still in the same position. He was only out for 10 minutes. He got up and patted Greg's chest. Then he went to go check on Cole. He had absorbed them all. He stood up and faced John muscles bulging. John walked up to him and felt his chest. Cole grunted and flexed his chest making it bulge more. John pushed him down onto a bed and got on top of him. Cole rubbed his hand down John's body. His muscles were half the size of Cole's. John stood up and walked to the center of the room. Cole lifted his head over his chest to see what he was doing. He was in wrestling position. Cole got up and did they same. They slammed into each other in a sweaty mass of muscles. John gave Cole some chest punches but they were no match for Cole's strength. Cole brought John to the ground and pinned his shoulders down. Cole laid his chest down on John's face so he couldn't breathe. John resisted for a minute and then gave in to his overpowering muscled. John lay still feeling Cole's massive chest rub against him. Cole looked down at John. His body lay limp. Cole stood up and left John panting on the ground. He took a look in the bathroom and saw that some of them were starting to stir. He looked back at John who was still lying on the ground. He couldn't see his face over his chest. He walked over so that he could see it. He sat there for a minute waiting for John to recover. He felt a warm body press against his back. He turned head and saw it was Greg. Greg punched his chest. He didn't even flinch. "You can't beat me." Cole said and punched his chest back knocking him against the wall. John got up. Greg looked over and saw signaled for a sneak attack. John sighed and said "He's our friend. It's cool." Greg stood up and blushed with embarrassment. Everyone else started coming out 1 by 1. The 2 men from Cole's team were Iseah and Bill. Bill was just as muscly as Cole. Iseah was at John's level. "So why did you runts come to this building?" Bill asked. "We were just coming to check it out..." Tyler's voice trailed off. "Well look what good that did you." Iseah said. "Look I take full responsibility for this. Don't go yelling at them." John said. "Who are the 2 people with you guys? They aren't from your group." Cole asked. John looked at the shirtless Grant and Mike with them. "They just decided to tag along. They are friends." Greg noticed what John said but didn't say anything. A letter fell through the vent on the ceiling. John caught it and opened it. It was the council. He read it aloud. "Hello. Done with your fight? We have debated for a while and decided you all are the new group 10. Have a good time in your new group." They sat there in silence. Cole took a deep sigh and said "Welcome to group 10!" In a cheery attitude. There were 8 members now. They were John, Greg, Tyler, Cole, Bill, Iseah, Grant, and Mike. "Me and Grant were in our own group so now this should be perfect." Mike said. Grant nodded in agreement. All of a sudden everyone had rank 2 armor. John smirked. Now everyone was only wearing armored underwear with the number 10 on them. "Well men. Time to find out whose strongest." They all stood up with their chests lifted.


End file.
